Hora de aventura -Cosmos, la vida- Saga de Inferius
by cosmos.custos
Summary: Una vida antes dejada en el pasado, remontándonos a un mundo donde Cosmos/Leo tuvo que vivir anteriormente antes de llegar a Ooo. Una historia que relata el origen de uno de su mejor amigo y compañero, Inferius... Disfrútenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hora de aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **Saga de Inferius**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **-El amanecer de una era-**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Creo que ya pueden hacerse una idea sobre el tiempo que tardo en actualizar un capítulo de una serie nueva cuando no es de las principales, pero esta iba a ser la que iba a publicar antes de la de Cosmos.**

 **Bueno, ¿de qué va a tratar? Simple, tratara sobre la vida que llevo Cosmos/Leo antes de que él llegara a Ooo y explicar el origen de uno de mis OC, Inferius.**

 **-Estará llena de incomprensión, aprendizaje, secretos y referencias sobre el futuro y pasado de ellos.**

 **-Pienso que era necesario hacer algo así para poder aclarar unas dudas si es que las tenían.**

 **-Aclaro que el nombre de la niña es Stella, perecido a «Estela» de mi otra historia de DBS, esto se debe a que a mí me gusto demasiado ese nombre y tengo el pequeño deseo de poder enseñar o entrenar a una niña (o mi hija si es que logro tener una) con ese nombre, un poco raro, pero así lo pienso.**

 **-Esto se llevara unos cuantos escritos antes de Ooo.**

 **-Esto iba a ser un especial en la saga que cancele, así que no se sorprendan cuando ponga cosas que no pasaron.**

 **-Tengo planeado subirla en Ingles para llamar más la atención, pero como no soy bilingüe, utilizare a Google traductor para ello, así que no esperen que diga todo al pie de la letra, los errores existirán aun cuando uno revise.**

 **Ya sin más cosas que decir, empezamos con esta corta, pero interesante historia.**

* * *

-Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V-

*Pensamiento*.

«Resaltar algo».

(Aclaración o significado).

 _Otro idioma o hablar de un personaje imponente._

* * *

 **Es claro que no soy dueño de la serie, esto es una historia para entretener. Disculpen faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Inferius** : Tan desconfiada eres, aun cuando quiero que pases tiempo con tu querido, que tristeza (solloza falsamente). Bueno, te lo diré. -Lo sabía- Quiero ver si aquella chica es igual de terca, obstinada, de pocos amigos y amante de la apariencia que tendra de igual manera que tú lo eres... Ahhhhh. (Un fuerte golpe en su estómago dio por interrumpida la plática sorprendiendo a Leo) No me arrepiento...de...nada. (Desaparece)

¿Cómo es que puedes estar a su lado? Es tan insoportable. (Refuta enojada por lo pasado)

 **Leo** : Es parte de su personalidad, siempre ha sido así desde que lo deje libre. -Un momento-

Otra cosa que quería preguntarte Leo, ¿cómo es que conociste o creaste a Inferius?

 **Leo** : ¿No te lo he contado? -Niego- Bueno, creo sería un bueno momento para platicar aquella historia a alguien, todo comenzó cuando...

 **-Continuemos-**

-En el cuarto de la creación de Cosmos, él se encontraba dándole unos últimos toques a su proyecto.

 **Cosmos** : _Con esto será más que suficiente_. -Dando un pulso en los escritos, estos se compactaron en una especie de burbuja que en su interior tenía un sinfín de colores y patrones que moldearían lo que hay en su interior- _Es momento de ejecutar nuevamente el proyecto «Paradoja inferior» en el escrito terminal 12._

-Adentrándose al escrito, este empieza a mostrar signos de desestabilidad por la presencia de uno de los pilares, provocando que todo fuera precipitándose a la dirección de Cosmos y terminara consumiéndose-

 **Cosmos** : _El proyecto ha vuelto a fallar nuevamente... iniciando nuevo intento._ -Apareciendo otro escrito, vuelve a intentar entrar, pero nuevamente termina destruyéndolo- _Mi presencia sigue culminando con la existencia de los lugares..._

-Recreando múltiples formas para poder lidiar con el problema, desde atiborrar de energía, revestir las uniones y más dieron los mismos resultados. Teniendo como una opción desprender una gran parte de su escancia/energía para poder entrar y no desestabilizarlo, logra entrar, pero con sus consecuencias-

...

 **Cosmos** : _La fase 1 ha sido efectuada con éxito, es momento de proseguir con lo siguiente._ -Moviendo su mano, Cosmos ordena en lista todos los planetas existentes. Organizándolos donde había vida compleja, una sociedad avanzada, un planeta rocoso, con una gran diversidad de ambientes y formas orgánicas dando por concluido a un planeta con 2 lunas orbitandolo, ubicado en un sistema solar (de una enana amarilla con 5 planetas)-

-Tocando el planeta seleccionado (uno parecido a la tierra), aparece en una ciudad la cual aparentaba un gran avance en ciertos puntos más que otros, el clima era lluvioso y gris donde llego. Descendiendo en el suelo, la lluvia parecía haberse detenido para empeorar drásticamente y él emprendió su camino a las áreas pobladas cercanas-

-Caminando, Cosmos veía a las personas y las luces a la lejanía. Pasando mientras caminaba por un área algo deplorable, veía a la lejanía a un grupo de personas que estaban asaltando a unas de las tiendas o puestos que estaban ahí-

-Las personas corrieron para salir del lugar, pero se detienen al ver al inminente ser que emanaba una luz distorsionada frente a ellos. Perplejos ante su presencia, uno de ellos se postra frente a él. Siendo de apariencia alta, piel blanca, cabellera blanca con puntas azules y con ropas rasgadas se acerca hasta estar frente a frente-

 **/La apariencia del sujeto es la misma apariencia que tiene Cosmos en** **Ooo** **/**

 **Sujeto 1** : ¿Qué demonios eres tú? -Con desprecio y arrogancia en su voz lo mira detalladamente-

 **Cosmos** : … -Permaneciendo en silencio, Cosmos analizaba al espécimen frente a él provocando el enojo del joven pálido-

 **Sujeto 1:** ¿Acaso eres uno de aquellas cosas que vienen a arrebatarnos nuestras oportunidades de vivir? -Sacando un arma estilo _Steampunk_ de su bolsillo le apunta a la cabeza- Es más, olvídalo adefesio, serás olvidado. -Apretando el gatillo una serie de ruidos mecánicos y eléctricos provocaron un disparo, pero este se desintegrado antes de acercarse al Entitanem- ¿Qué paso? -Moviendo su arma para ver que no hubiera una falla, voltea con sus cómplices para dar su orden- ¡¿Qué esperan?, háganlo coladera!

-Aun desconcertados, el resto de personas empiezan a dispararle provocando que las personas que estuvieran al rededor se alejarán despavoridos aún más que por tener a aquel ser de luz. Mientras todo seguía, Cosmos se mantenía estático analizando detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

 **Cosmos** : _Los datos fueron recopilados y analizados, individuos presentes con actitud hostil no son necesarios._ -Dando un paso, toda que estaba frente a él desaparecía de golpe desconcertando en primera estancia por su comentario y en segunda al ver que o no ver a aquellos maleantes- _Continuando con el aprendizaje, eliminando información irrelevante en T-10 minutos terrenales._

-Antes de seguir partiendo, la atención de Cosmos fue llamada al ver la tienda que había sido asaltada y por ende a aquellas personas que estaban ahí adentro. Adentrándose para analizar el interior, la puerta y paredes se abrían para permitirle la movilidad al ser creador y estas volvían a su estructura base-

-Frente a él, había varías personas, 2 muertas y una estaba agonizando mostrando que estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida. Mirando al ser que emanaba una luz azulada y blanca, voltea a ver de frente a Cosmos que estaba en cuclillas observándola-

-La joven parpadeaba levemente al ver que aquella sujeto o casa miraba las cosas tiradas y a ella varias veces hasta que escucho primeramente un « _Análisis completo_ » de su parte-

 **Cosmos** : _Esta es una tienda, las tiendas sirven para dar un producto o servicio._ -Desconcertando a la joven que luchaba por no morir, no sabía qué decir o hacer ante esos argumentos- _Quiero un producto o servicio._

 **Joven mujer** : ¿Qué y quién eres? -Pregunta débilmente-

 **Cosmos** : _Quiero un producto o servicio, ¿acaso no hacen eso en las tiendas?_ -Levantándose, toma lo que parecía ser un brazalete amarillento y se lo entrega- _Quiero esta cosa._

 **Joven mujer** : No entiendo bien, pero no creo poder hacer algo. -Gruñendo por el dolor, se aprieta el brazo intentando detener los pedazos de escombros atorados y con ello el sangrado- No creo poder salir de esta.

 **Cosmos** : _Quiero este producto para poder analizar esta acción._ -Mirando detalladamente el brazalete muestras en una especie de holograma que mostraba la composición, dónde y cómo se usa y su proceso de producción y embalaje- ¿ _Será que ustedes reciben algo de su cliente para poder darle el producto o servicio?_ -Los pedazos de escombros trasmutaron en piedras preciosas iluminando el lugar con un juego de luces provenientes de los minerales- _¿Aceptan esto por lo que quiero?_

 **Joven mujer:** No creo que eso me sirva ahora mismo. -Mira la pila de tesoro que no podía tener por estar casi al borde de entrar en un shock hipovolémico-

 **Cosmos:** _¿Acaso quiere otra cosa para darme el producto o servicio?_ -La dejando su cabeza levitante, Cosmos empieza a manifestar más cosas de valor en esos terrenos-

 **Joven mujer** : Espere… ¿señor? Le daré el brazalete si es lo que quiere. -Viendo que aquella cosa o ser no dejaría de decir lo mismo, le otorga/vende el brazalete-

-Tomando el brazalete, Cosmos lo desaparece y se aleja del lugar ya no teniendo nada que hacer ahí, pero la joven al ver eso decide hablar-

 **Joven mujer** : Por favor ayúdeme. -Suplicando y limpiado su sangre que le salía de la boca, veía inconscientemente a las líneas rojas de Cosmos- Por favor.

 **Cosmos** : _Ya compré un producto, no tengo intenciones de comprar otro. Ya no tenemos nada que me haga estar aquí. Me retiro nuevamente._

 **Joven mujer** : Por favor, si no me ayude a mí, ayude a mi hija. -Señala a un bulto que estaba oculto en unas cajas donde estuvo escondida, durante, antes y después de todos estos eventos- Se lo suplico.

 **Cosmos** : _Es un producto que no necesito, estoy recolectando información actualmente._

 **Joven mujer** : Entonces yo le compro algo a usted... ¿señor?... ¿Cómo se llama?

 **Cosmos** : _Cosmos_ _Custos_ _._ -Aclara su duda- _¿Qué piensas comprar a alguien que no tiene un producto o servicio que darle?_ -Cosmos mira a un lado y ve a un ser encapuchado que se acercaba poco a poco a la mujer y cuando lo hizo, ella dejo de hacer movimiento alguno- _Estoy hablando con ella._

 **Muerte** : ¿Qué? -Sin prestarle atención anteriormente, mira al imponente ser que toma el alma de la mujer y la devuelve a su cuerpo y con ella la vida de la mujer- ¡Oye, no interfieras en mi trabajo!

 **Cosmos** : _Retírate por el momento, individuo recolector. No debes de interrumpir a alguien cuando habla, vuelve a cometer ese error y serás relevado de estos escritos._ -La muerte analiza un poco la situación y tal cual un rayo, se percata de quién está frente a él sobresaltándolo con un temblor en todo su cuerpo-

 **Muerte** : No sabía que era usted, todo poderoso y gran señor de la existencia Cosmos, disculpe el atrevimiento de este humilde trabajador a su desmesurada celsitud. -Se arrodilla postrándose a unos pocos centímetros de sus pies- Pero a esta mujer _homo neo_ _sapien_ ya le llegó el momento de su partida. -Señala a la joven que ya pudo verlo- Fue escrito por el imponente y fastuoso señor Bellator.

 **/La especie de ese planeta son humanos, pero más avanzados física y mentalmente que los que hay en** **Ooo** **, por eso es que Leo no es humano, pero si es uno parecido/**

 **Cosmos** : _Ella quiere comprarme algo en una tienda, es lógico que deba venderle algo después de analizarlo detalladamente._

 **Muerte** : Pero mi gran señor, ella debe de... -Es interrumpido-

 **Cosmos** : _¿Piensas contradecirme cuando estoy buscando aprender?_

 **Muerte** : ¡Nunca lo haría! Esperare hasta que usted lo desee, omnipotente y versado señor. -Agachando la mira al suelo, Cosmos vuelve a mirarla-

 **Cosmos** : _¿Qué es lo que quiere comprarme?_ -Pregunta a la joven-

 **Joven** : Su cuidado y protección. -Señala a su hija- Quiero comprar que la cuide y crezca hasta que pueda hacerlo ella misma. -Muestra a su hija Cosmos-

 **Cosmos** : _¿Y qué me darás a cambio?_ -Ladea un poco la cabeza- _¿Es normal dar algo a cambio en un negocio?_

 **Joven mujer** : Aprendizaje, usted dice que quiere aprender, puede aprender de nosotros más de cercas si la cuida. -Esperando que aceptara, rogaba mentalmente a quien sea que fuera así-

 **Cosmos** : _Cuidarla por conocimiento, trato hecho._ -Eso sorprendió a la joven y al recolector de almas- _Cuidare de ella hasta que sea lo suficientemente autónoma por conocimiento._

 **Joven mujer** : Muchas gracias, señor Cosmos Custo. -Mira a su hija por última vez- Es lo mejor que pude hacer por ti, mi pequeña Stella. -Un cálido y último beso en la frente de su hija logro calmar el ceño que tenía todo este tiempo- Nosotros siempre te amaremos, y discúlpanos por no poder evitarlo. Adiós... -Entregándosela a Cosmos, dio su último respiro tras concluir con la compra y venta-

 **Cosmos** : _Desconozco el por qué hizo eso aquella mujer._ -Mirando a la niña- _Tu nombre es Stella... Así me dirigiré hacia ti._ -Mira ahora a la muerte- _Retírate a seguir cumpliendo tu deber._

 **Muerte** : Como usted ordene. -Empieza a retirarse, pero se detiene- Disculpe mi ilustre señor Cosmos, ¿puedo decirle algo que tal vez le ayude?

 **Cosmos** : _Habla_.

 **Muerte** : Si piensa ir a la ciudad con su exhaustiva y magnificencia forma, los habitantes entraran en desorden por no comprender a quién tienen enfrente. Le recomendaría tomar un camuflaje como uno de ellos para evitarle problemas, digo, si así lo desea usted.

 **Cosmos** : _Es una idea con varios fuertes, será tomada en cuenta._ -Tomando la apariencia de aquel sujeto que le había disparado por primera vez, se mira en un espejo evitando que no faltase algo- _Con esto será suficiente._ -Y se retira con la niña y la muerte desaparece para seguir con su trabajo-

…

-Los días pasan y la policía trata de encontrar a quienes asaltaron y mataron a los de la tienda, y a la pequeña bebé perdida. En otro lugar, frente a frente estaba Cosmos en su apariencia neo frente la pequeña bebé que no dejaba de verlo-

 **Cosmos** : _Comer, dormir, jugar, distraerse, evacuar y llorar... ¿Sabes hacer otras cosas además de esas?_ -Estando en el cuarto de una casa que Cosmos había tomado después de vagar unos días junto a ella, siendo la muerte quien ayudo en decirle qué podía hacer-

-La pequeña niña de 4 meses voltea para tomar un juguete y jugar con él-

 **Cosmos** : _Sigues sin darme explicaciones, bebé Stella._ -Levantándose de ahí, se retira a otro cuarto no sin antes detenerse porque la pequeña no quería que se fuera de su lado- _Y siempre quieres estar a mi lado, eres alguien que es curioso y a la vez no._

* * *

 **Fin**

Llegamos al final del capítulo, espero les haya gustado tanto a mi como lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Quiero decir que no serán largos y abarcaran en diferentes edades de la niña como referencia, creo que aclare varias de las dudas que estaban presentes si es que las tenían sobre el origen de la apariencia de Cosmos. Creo que ya pueden hacerse una idea sobre su trama futura.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen mi historia, pese que no sea muy llamativa para unos y no comentes, el número de vistas aumenta y eso me ayuda a seguir, gracias.

Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra serie.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hora de aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **Saga de Inferius**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Ella es raramente interesante-**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Creo que ya pueden hacerse una idea sobre el tiempo que tardo en actualizar un capítulo de una serie nueva cuando no es de las principales, pero esta iba a ser la que iba a publicar antes de la de Cosmos.**

 **Bueno, ¿de qué va a tratar? Simple, tratara sobre la vida que llevo Cosmos/Leo antes de que él llegara a Ooo y explicar el origen de uno de mis OC, Inferius.**

 **-Estará llena de incomprensión, aprendizaje, secretos y referencias sobre el futuro y pasado de ellos.**

 **-Pienso que era necesario hacer algo así para poder aclarar unas dudas si es que las tenían.**

 **-Aclaro que el nombre de la niña es Stella, perecido a «Estela» de mi otra historia de DBS, esto se debe a que a mí me gusto demasiado ese nombre y tengo el pequeño deseo de poder enseñar o entrenar a una niña (o mi hija si es que logro tener una) con ese nombre, un poco raro, pero así lo pienso.**

 **-Esto se llevara unos cuantos escritos antes de Ooo.**

 **-Esto iba a ser un especial en la saga que cancele, así que no se sorprendan cuando ponga cosas que no pasaron.**

 **-Tengo planeado subirla en Ingles para llamar más la atención, pero como no soy bilingüe, utilizare a Google traductor para ello, así que no esperen que diga todo al pie de la letra, los errores existirán aun cuando uno revise.**

 **-Será muy corta, pero se alargara cada vez que la niña cresca.**

 **Ya sin más cosas que decir, empezamos con esta corta, pero interesante historia.**

* * *

-Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V-

*Pensamiento*.

«Resaltar algo».

(Aclaración o significado).

 _Otro idioma o hablar de un personaje imponente._

* * *

 **Es claro que no soy dueño de la serie, esto es una historia para entretener. Disculpen faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

-Los días pasan y la policía trata de encontrar a quienes asaltaron y mataron a los de la tienda, y a la pequeña bebé perdida. En otro lugar, frente a frente estaba Cosmos en su apariencia neo frente la pequeña bebé que no dejaba de verlo-

 **Cosmos** : _Comer, dormir, jugar, distraerse, evacuar y llorar... ¿Sabes hacer otras cosas además de esas?_ -Estando en el cuarto de una casa que Cosmos había tomado después de vagar unos días junto a ella, siendo la muerte quien ayudo en decirle qué podía hacer-

-La pequeña niña de 4 meses voltea para tomar un juguete y jugar con él-

 **Cosmos** : _Sigues sin darme explicaciones, bebé Stella._ -Levantándose de ahí, se retira a otro cuarto no sin antes detenerse porque la pequeña no quería que se fuera de su lado- _Y siempre quieres estar a mi lado, eres alguien que es curioso y a la vez no._

 **-Continuemos-**

-En una casa moderada que contaba con todos los recursos, el Entitamen Omnis de la creación, Cosmos, estaba observando a una cría neonatal de Neo sapien. La pequeña estaba acostada en una cuna cubierta de varias sabanas y almohadas blancas que hacían resaltar su cabello rojizo-

-En ello, al cuarto entra el encargado de mantener un régimen entre los vivos y los muertos por órdenes de los superiores, vestido con una túnica con capucha negra que al final parecía estar hecha de humo mostraba su cráneo esquelético con unos puntos brillantes rojos-

 **Muerte** : Aquí le traigo lo necesario para que la pequeña Stella no pase hambre. -Deposita varias fórmulas lácteas a un costado del poderoso ser- Si ya no hay nada más de lo que me necesite, le pediré si me permite volver a realizar mis actividades correspondientes, poderoso señor Cosmos.

 **Cosmos** : _Puedes retirarte, seguiré estudiando al espécimen._ -Si tuviera ojos, parecería que Cosmos no despegaría la vista de la pequeña que aún seguía profundamente dormida-

 **Muerte** : Antes de retirarme señor, ¿podría preguntarle una cosa? -Junta sus manos- Será breve.

 **Cosmos** : _Habla._ -Expresa-

 **Muerte** : ¿Qué es lo que observa en sí del bebé? -Cosmos deja de mirarla para dirigirse al recolector de almas- Disculpe si pregunte algo que no debía.

 **Cosmos** : _Preguntaste, ahora me toca responder_. -Voltea su mirada nuevamente a la niña- _Todo y nada._

 **Muerte** : Disculpe, no logro entender correctamente.

 **Cosmos** : _Conozco todo detalle de las función de su especie, inclusive lo que pasara y cómo reaccionara. Básicamente ya había escrito todo esto, por lo tanto, ya sé que pasara._ -Cuando estaba por ser interrumpido- Pero, por alguna razón, no logro identificar o leer lo que pasara con ella justamente cuando intervine. -Vuelve a mirarlo- _Inclusive contigo._

 **Muerte** : Entonces… ¿esto es algo raro que pase? -Pregunta con duda rascándose el cráneo-

 **Cosmos** : _Es extraño cómo esto es hasta cierto nivel, más interesante de ver que la aglomeración. Esta niña vale la pena ver la cohorte que la rodeara._

 **Muerte** : ¿Esta niña tendrá un futuro interesante?

 **Cosmos** : _Dijiste que sólo harías una única pregunta._ -Este se sobresalta exclamando disculpas- _Tus dudas no han sido resueltas, cuando sean culminadas podrás retirarte._

 **Muerte** : Como usted lo diga, mi señor.

-Al rato, la pequeña empezó a despertar y con ello a expeler de su pequeña voz un leve gemido de queja. Abriendo levemente sus ojos, observo a aquellos seres de gran poder observarla-

 **Muerte** : Em… Hola pequeña Stella. -Extiende su enteca mano esquelética provocando una incomodidad a la pequeña- ¿Qué? Oh, no llores. -Rápidamente cambia su apariencia a la de un joven de piel bronceada, cabello negro en puntas y ojos rojos que aun vestía la misma ropa- ¿Qué tal ahora?

-La pequeña lo observaba mientras extendía una de sus manos a quien provocaba el óbito logrando calmándolo-

 **Muerte** : Es un alivio. -Tomando a la niña en manos, se percata que Cosmos lo miraba con aquellas franjas rojas que brillaban- Lo siento mucho señor, parece ser que me excedí con lo que podía hacer.

 **Cosmos** : _Al contrario, acabas de llamar su atención_. -Mira sus manos- _Probemos nuevamente con aquella fachada_. -Su cuerpo se contorsiono hasta tomar la forma Neo sapien que tomo. La niña al verlo, extiende sus manos al joven albino a lo cual la toma de las axilar sosteniéndola a unos centímetros de su cara- _¿Has algo?_

 **Muerte** : Si me permite darme mi humilde opinión, gran Cosmos, creo que aún es demasiado joven para poder articular palabras. Sólo tiene 4 meses de haber nacido. -La niña ahora miraba a su alrededor- Aún le falta mucho por recorrer.

 **Cosmos** : _Lo sé_. -Alzándola más alto, la niña da unas pequeñas carcajadas por la nueva vista que tiene- _Es extrañamente interesante…_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Llegamos al final del capítulo, espero les haya gustado tanto a mi como lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen mi historia, pese que no sea muy llamativa para unos y no comentes, el número de vistas aumenta y eso me ayuda a seguir, gracias.**

 **Me gustaría saber qué opinan de lo que escribo.**

 **Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra serie.**


End file.
